4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Fear Itself
Tom and Diana race to find the person behind an ability that makes people's phobias come to life. | image = Fear Itself.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 402 | airdate = 24 June 2007 | writer = Amy Berg, Andrew Colville | director = Nick Copus | previous = | next = }} Synopsis A woman steps onto an elevator by herself. Suddenly, she turns to see a man standing next her. Before she can ask the man how he got there another person appears, followed by another ... and another. The woman soon finds herself trapped in the center of a crowd too large for the small space. She cries out in a claustrophobic panic. But when the doors open again, we see that the woman is still alone. It's all in her head. In another part of the city, a man is running down the street screaming for someone to help him. But for some reason the man runs away from anyone who comes to his aide. We soon realize that from the man's point of view everyone looks like a nightmarish clown. It's as if these peoples' fears are coming to life. Meanwhile, Tom is at home getting ready for work when there's knock at the door: It's Diana. Tom is happy to see his ex-partner but wishes the circumstances were better. Diana has only come back to Seattle to find her sister, April, who may have taken promicin. Tom shows Diana copies of the portraits of Alana from the museum. Diana learns that Tom is considering attempting suicide in order to contact the future and get Alana back. He used the same strategy when Maia was kidnapped by the future. And it worked. Diana points out that the future needed Tom back then and that's not the case now. They may not save him this time. Besides, Alana wouldn't want Tom to take the risk. Tom and Diana's conversation is cut short when Tom is called into work. Tom and Garrity go to Abendson Hospital where several people have been admitted for hallucinations. They are all seeing their worst fears. It's determined that a 4400 ability must be responsible. The only thing that links the victims is that they all used the same ATM machine. At NTAC, Tom and Garrity interview all the people who used the ATM machine but none of them seem to be responsible for the hallucinations. Shortly after the interviews conclude there is another phobic attack at an apartment building. Tom and Garrity interview the tenants, including Jessica Powell who has an autistic son named Brandon. Tom and Garrity discover that Jessica's husband, Ryan, was one of the people they interviewed at NTAC earlier that day. Maybe they missed something. Back at NTAC Tom and Garrity are coordinating the search for Ryan when Garrity has a phobic attack. Tom realizes that it's actually Brandon, the Powell's autistic son, who has the ability. He must have been in line with his father at the ATM. Diana, now reinstated as an agent, partners up with Tom and the two head out. Tom and Diana go back to the Powell apartment only to find Ryan sitting by himself. Ryan confesses that he gave Brandon promicin in the hope that it would cure him of autism. He tried to explain his reasoning to Jessica but she got upset, took Brandon and left. Ryan doesn't know where they went. Tom and Diana eventually track Brandon down and bring him back NTAC where Shawn Farrell cures the young boy of autism. NTAC allows Brandon to live with his mother as long as he stays on the promicin inhibitor. Ryan is placed under arrest for injecting his son. Ryan is sad to leave his family but thankful Brandon is cured. In other events, Danny Farrell asks his brother Shawn to help him obtain a shot of promicin. Shawn is hesitant to help Danny but in the end realizes it's his brother's decision and gets Danny the shot. Will Danny take it? Only time will tell. Meanwhile, Kyle has been looking for Cassie ever since he discovered she wasn't really an art student. Kyle eventually finds her and peppers Cassie with questions: Who is she? How did she know Shawn would wake up from an injection of promicin? Cassie gives Kyle an address and says all the answers are there. Kyle goes to the address and is greeted by a man named Lloyd who assumes for some reason that Kyle is a student. Kyle plays along. It seems Lloyd's great grandfather started a small cult called the "White Light" back in the early twentieth century and students often come by to read the group's scripture. Lloyd leaves Kyle alone to read the book. As Kyle exits the house Cassie is waiting for him. She asks Kyle what he thought of the book. Kyle found it interesting to say the least. The scripture talked about a messiah, in the spitting image of Jordan Collier, who would bring God to earth. It also spoke of a shaman who would use his visions to lead the messiah. Cassie tells Kyle that he is the shaman. Kyle dismisses it at first, but then discovers that Cassie is actually his ability. Only Kyle can see her. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier (credit only) * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris (credit only) * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Greg Anderson as Lloyd * Steve Archer as Dr. Sawyer * Jake Cherry as Brandon Powell * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Colin Cunningham as Ryan Powell * Tod Fennell as Troy Kennedy * Mark Gibbon as Security Guard * Medina Hahn as Jacqui Glendon * Patrick Keating as Ray Haugen * Jennifer Kitchen as Juliet Delvecci * Rob LaBelle as Dr. Nicholas Clayton * Nicole Levasseur as Young Mother * Debra McCabe as Jessica Powell * Michael Mitchell as Max Kopelow * John Moore as Donald Doyle * Ross Tweedale as Doctor * Chaz Chamberlain as ATM Customer #1 * Aileen Laurel as ATM Customer #2 * Martin Van Steinburg as ATM Customer #3 Trivia * The title appears to be taken from FDR's first inaugral address, with its famous "the only thing we have to fear is...fear itself" line. Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes